Looking Ahead - A Time Travelling inFAMOUS Story
by Crystar500
Summary: "Time is free, but it is priceless. You can't own it, but you can use it. You can't keep it, but you can spend it. Once you've lost it, you can never get it back." - Harvey MacKay


A spinning mass of water, and of land. Rotating. Just slowly rotating as it did for all the years in the past.

The backdrop was perfect. A black, almost purple, darkened sky behind it. In the distance, a yellow light shown. A bright one. It put pressure on the eyes to stare too long.

I compared it to an attractive woman, to be honest. Stare too long, you'll get slapped. Heh. My mind raced often with numerous thoughts during my travels.

Sure, I've seen it all - Empire City, New Marais, Seattle.. you name it. Seattle was a nice place. Paris had it's beauty on it's own, along with Italy. Moscow.. it was cold, but had it's bright spots. London was where I partied all night (I'm not too proud of that.). Miami was unforgettable as well. Then there was Empire City - and it's borough of Brooklyn. My hometown. None of those compared.

None compared to the spot I was standing on or the rotating mass I watched in the Milky Way sky. It was just.. beautiful. A natural wonder. Nothing that a man could replicate. I think the factories or computers would break just trying to.

Amidst my rambling thoughts while looking on at the planet which I called home, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I didn't bother to see who it was, as the touch and sent of the person beside me was already recognizable. I already met this person a few minutes ago, but let's say we didn't get off to that great of a start.

"Having fun in the future?" The female voice said with a laugh. The accent of the voice was a familiar one, like the women I had met in Moscow.

"You still doubt I'm capable of it. I can sense that."

A sigh. "I didn't say that... It's just.. How do you come from 2013? I'm not saying I don't believe it, but how? You haven't shown me any proof yet.."

"I can't think of anything to prove it.." I think for a moment. "Unless.. you don't get scared too easily."

"I'm not scared of much." I could see her smirk in the reflection of the window's glass.

"Alright.." I turned to her. She wore a mostly red uniform, with some black lining in parts. Her country's flag was patched onto the shoulder. Her black hair was down to her shoulders, and was curly. Despite being alone in this 'thing' in the middle of the Solar System, she kept red lipstick on. Who was she trying to impress? The computers?

I put my hand up and it started to glow a light blue color, almost teal. "How's that for you?" I closed the hand into a fist, taking the light away. I gave a smile, as her look told me she was shocked.

"Wow..." She crossed her arms and shifted a bit from side to side. It was this pose she took that I noticed she actually had a nice body. I should've stayed in Moscow longer, huh? My teenager-type of thoughts were broken by her voice again. "I'm convinced. I'm tempted to call command now."

"Go on right ahead. I'll just head to another time period and you will be stuck here - alone in a floating tin can in the Solar System!"

"Why.. do you care about me?!" Her 'Ws' sounded like 'Vs', which I took note of.

"I never said I did." I smirked.

She seemed to calm down after this. "Fine.. stay."

"Oh, I'd love to. But you know, I have to go see what Earth looks like in 2016. Then I'm off to the future."

"I wish to see the future." She looked down at the ground.

"Maybe I'll come back for you. If I live in a 2016 Earth. We'll see." I gave a wink, which she replied with a smile.

I took a deep breath. Light blue orbs started to hover around me, before turning into rings, teleporting me off.

Teleporting was always weird. It was like a combination of a roller coaster, lava lamp and wind tunnel. I don't wish to know why. My clothes were messed up when I finally reached my destination. I straightened them out, evening out my light blue shirt and fixing my gray hoodie. My blue jeans were fine.

The place I was in seemed familiar. Sort of. A few buildings were new, some old. The buildings here always looked old, although the city was a major one. Something was special in the air. A sort of buzz was about - one of excitement. I looked at the mountain in the distance from the street I was standing on. I was right next to a fruit stand, in front of an old building. A merchant was selling his products to passerby. Yeah, things were still similar to my time.

The mountain in the distance had a noticeable white statue. One on the top of what looked like a stairway. I took another deep breath, turning my attention to the street, trying to figure what to do.

It was time to embrace the future.


End file.
